


Love Conquers All...or not

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Archived From FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Draco reflects...kinda sad. But thoughtful.





	Love Conquers All...or not

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 15....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._
> 
> I'll admit, it's been quite awhile since I've written anything like this, or anything at all for that matter. So my limited writing skills are a bit rusty. But inspiration can come at the oddest times (1:30 in the morning definitely counts as one of those times).
> 
> And don't question why it's a HP fic. I've been on a Dramione obsession as of late.

Looking back was something he wasn't fond of. And yet he was. It was a time of naïveté for them both. He'd risked everything for her. He'd loved her more than anything, and she him. They believed that their love could conquer anything.

Somehow, they had believed that they could conquer his parents' anger. How very naïve of them. His father's hate of muggle-borns was too deeply ingrained in his mind to ever be overlooked, especially for something so "petty" as love.

Love conquers all...ha. At his wedding announcement, his parents had promptly disowned him. He'd lost all his supposed friends. They'd been hiding since they had been wed. Former Death Eaters would kill him for betraying them and consorting for a  _mudblood_.

For her, he'd given up his paradise, lost his Eden. But it was all worth it, because once he thought about it, she  _was_  his paradise.


End file.
